Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, create content, share information, and access information. In some cases, a user of a social networking system (or service) can utilize his or her computing device to create and post content. Under conventional approaches, the content can be provided or presented at a profile page of the user, at profile pages of other users, and elsewhere within the social network system. The user's connections or friends within the social networking system can access or view the posted content, as long as the user's privacy settings so allow.
In one example, under conventional approaches, a content item posted by the user is presented with a current profile picture of the user. If a viewer attempts to view the content item at a later time and if the user has updated his or her profile picture since then, the viewer will be presented with the content item and the updated profile picture (e.g., a current profile picture) of the user, in accordance with conventional approaches. However, under conventional approaches, there can be an insufficient nexus between the content item posted by the user and the updated or current profile picture of the user. Moreover, such conventional approaches to providing content can be boring and uninteresting. These and other similar concerns of conventional approaches can reduce the overall user experience associated with accessing provided content.